Industries that process liquids and gases often store the liquids and gasses in low pressure liquid storage tanks. The tanks may include hatches mounted to the top of the tank to allow access to the tank contents for visual inspection and measurement of the fluid using various instruments. During inspection of the contents of the tank, the hatch is opened. In some examples, the hatch is operative to regulate a pressure in the tank and may briefly open to maintain a designated pressure of the tank. At all other times, the hatch is typically closed to prevent the fluid in the tank from excessively venting to the atmosphere. Typically, hatches include latches and/or seals to ensure that the contents of the tank are not venting when the hatch is properly closed.